


DEMONIO MALDITO (SasuNaruSasu)

by SaraleguiNeko



Category: Naruto
Genre: BL, Boys' Love, Concluída, Demonios - Freeform, Drama, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, One Shot, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Terminada, Terror, Yaoi, finalizada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraleguiNeko/pseuds/SaraleguiNeko
Summary: -A partir de ahora, Itachi y Sasuke vivirán con nosotros -explicó Minato a su hijo que miraba temeroso a los recién llegados, el azabache mayor seguramente estaría cerca de cumplir diez años, mientras que el otro niño era de su misma edad, cinco años.Sólo para unos pocos era sabido la tragedia que aconteció hacía unos pocos días, donde Fugaku Uchiha, uno de los empresarios más importantes de la ciudad, trató de ahogar a su propio hijo en una fuente de agua bendita acusándole de ser la encarnación del mal que acabaría con el mundo.Para detenerle, uno de los policías le disparó, matándole en el acto, y ya que su madre murió un par de años antes suicidándose, sus hijos quedaron completamente solos, hasta que Minato, amigo de la familia decidió hacerse cargo de ellos, sin saber que tenía al mismísimo rey de las tinieblas a su hogar.Si quieres saber qué pasará te invito a entrar a leer.Fic 100% SasuNaruSasuLos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la compañía Shonen Jump, más la trama, así como algunos personajes son originales míos, y no acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.One~shot basado en la película "La profecía" (The Omen en la versión original).
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	DEMONIO MALDITO (SasuNaruSasu)

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del fic:
> 
> Neko: Hola a todos, los extrañaba mucho n.n/ hasta apenas tuve la oportunidad de subir este One~shot que se supone que era para Halloween.
> 
> Sasu: Sólo por curiosidad quisiera saber cuál es tu excusa esta vez.
> 
> Neko: Trato de darle respuesta a una interrogante de la vida... Si Naruto fuera mujer, y el Kyubi sana automáticamente sus heridas, ¿Naruko sería eternamente virgen? Esto considerando que su himen se repararía.
> 
> *Se ve a Sasuke y a Neko viendo a la nada como si analizaran un gran misterio*.
> 
> Naru: Sólo diré que me alegra ser hombre ¬¬# Cómo sea, Neko-chan es hora de subir el One~shot.
> 
> Neko: Claro. Como siempre les recuerdo que al final hay unas explicaciones (que creo esta vez sí serán necesarias) sobre el fic.
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo:
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.
> 
> -Este fanfic participa en el Reto terrorífico del grupo "Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu" mi temática fue demonios y esto fue lo que mejor que pude hacer, espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

—A partir de ahora, Itachi y Sasuke vivirán con nosotros —explicó Minato a su hijo que miraba temeroso a los recién llegados, el azabache mayor seguramente estaría cerca de cumplir diez años, mientras que el otro niño era de su misma edad, cinco años.

El rubio se escondía tímidamente tras de su madre, así como Sasuke lo hacía detrás de su hermano.

—Hijo —llamó la pelirroja—. Lleva a tus nuevos amiguitos a jugar a tu cuarto, quiero que sean buenos amigos.

—Muchas gracias por acogernos —se escuchó el tono correcto y amable de Itachi que denotaba una gran educación—. Prometo que no le daremos problemas.

—Sin duda Mikoto te educó bien —dijo la mujer acariciando su cabello—, pero no hace falta tanta formalidad, quiero que piensen en nosotros como su nueva familia.

Sasuke se acercó al otro niño de su edad picándole las marcas de sus mejillas curioso.

—¿Quieres venir a jugar a mi recámara? Tengo dinosaurios —dijo tomando su mano a lo que el morocho asintió y se fue con él, mientras que Itachi hizo una reverencia y fue siguiéndoles.

—Son niños adorables —comentó Kushina viéndolos marchar—. Aun me cuesta trabajo creer lo que sucedió.

Sólo para unos pocos era sabido la tragedia que aconteció hacía unos pocos días, donde Fugaku Uchiha, uno de los empresarios más importantes de la ciudad, trató de ahogar a su propio hijo en una fuente de agua bendita acusándole de ser la encarnación del mal que acabaría con el mundo.

Para detenerle, uno de los policías le disparó, matándole en el acto, y ya que su madre murió un par de años antes suicidándose, sus hijos quedaron completamente solos, hasta que Minato, amigo de la familia decidió hacerse cargo de ellos, sin saber que tenía al mismísimo rey de las tinieblas a su hogar.

~~~~~~~~

Por cinco años la familia se podría decir que vivió tranquila, salvo por raros acontecimientos que se deban de vez en cuando, pero por lo general, llevaban una vida tranquila.

—Sasuke —entró Kushina con gesto preocupada—, la directora me mandó a llamar, dice que tuviste problemas de nuevo.

—No hice nada —se defendió el moreno que estaba en un silloncito del cuarto de juegos leyendo, mientras Itachi ayudaba a los deberes a Naruto—. Una niña hizo llorar al dobe, y no me pareció.

—Pero no fue por eso que me mandaron a llamar, esa chica se cayó de las escaleras y ahora está muy grave.

—El teme no hizo nada, cuando la niña fea se cayó, Sasu y yo estábamos en clase de música.

—Bueno, eso hablaré con la directora, pero me quedo más tranquila —sonrió y les dejó por la paz.

—Aun así, teme, fuiste muy malo con Sakura-chan.

—Ella se ganó lo que le dije, no deja de molestarme y fue muy grosera contigo, te hizo llorar.

—Claro que no —hizo un pucherito pues las cosas hirientes que le dijo le habían dolido.

Itachi suspiró preocupado mirando a su hermano menor, siempre pasaba aquello, cualquier persona que molestaba al azabache terminaba mal.

—Voy a mi recámara, tengo tarea de historia que hacer —avisó levantándose—. Métanse a bañar y no den lata —ahora que contaba con 15 años, procuraba ayudar a la pareja que les cuidaba lo más que podía con los menores.

—Sí Ita-chan —respondió el rubio feliz y terminó de guardar sus cosas.

El mayor tenía tarea de teología, terminó con los mitos griegos, pero se puso a curiosear más sobre los demás mitos, llamándole la atención uno que mencionaba la llegada del anticristo.

_"Aquel venido a traer sufrimiento, pena y dolor a todos, un niño perfecto que nacerá un seis de junio"._

Aquello llamó la atención del moreno, pues era la fecha de nacimiento precisamente de su hermano, aunque oficialmente sus padres lo asentaron el 23 de julio, pero recordaba claramente que su hermano nació en esa fecha, por la madrugada y que tuvieron que llevar a su madre de emergencias, pues apenas contaba con seis meses de embarazo, pero pese a ser un bebé prematuro, nació perfectamente de salud.

Por curiosidad continuó la lectura, viéndose más atrapado en lo que leía.

_"El mismo niño crecerá con habilidades innatas para dañar a quien se meta en su camino, de gran inteligencia, se hará de seguidores, parecerá la encarnación de la perfección, y de grande se apoderará de una compañía, que acaparará tierras, lo que llevará al hambre, además de envenenar el agua, generando hambre y muerte"._

—"Esto suena más escalofriante que muchas películas de terror que he visto".

_"El joven tendrá una marca que lo diferenciará del resto, que será el indicativo de la destrucción que traerá, el 666 será su símbolo, se abrirá camino entre la política llegando a su ascensión"._

Las pupilas del varón se dilataron enormemente, recordaba haber visto una marca así en el cuello de Sasuke.

—¡Ni-san! —La puerta abriéndose de sorpresa le hizo pegar un brinco—. La cena está lista —avisó acercándose a él, intentando ver curioso que había en su escritorio.

—No me asustes así —como notó algo mojado su cabello por lo que con su toalla comenzó a secarle, no pudiendo dejar de ver la marca de su cuello—. Te he dicho que no andes con el cabello así o podrías enfermarte —regañó levemente.

—Lo siento Ni-san —le sonrió inocentemente a lo que Itachi terminó de alejar los pensamientos de que su hermano podía ser la encarnación de aquel mal.

—Vamos a comer o Kushina se enojará —dijo tomando su mano.

Unos días pasaron y todo volvió a la calma, con uno que otro regaño de Kushina porque Naruto salió bajo en los exámenes, Sasuke por su parte sacó calificación excelente en todas las materias, lo cual ya era costumbre.

Itachi necesitaba unos libros de historia para a completar su trabajo por lo que entró al despacho de Minato que parecía biblioteca por tantas cosas que tenía.

—"Esto es un verdadero desastre, a como siga así terminaré bajando todo de Wikipedia" —suspiró frustrado mientras sacaba un libro hojeándolo para ver si estaba lo que necesitaba, pero al quitarlo, notó un sobre grande que estaba al parecer oculto debajo.

Su curiosidad fue más grande que el respeto a la privacidad ajena, sobre todo por el polvo que tenía, lo que indicaba que desde hacía mucho lo dejaron allí.

Nunca en su vida se había arrepentido tanto de hacer algo, pues lo que lo encontró lo dejó en shock.

"Conocido empresario trata de matar a su hijo menor"

"El hombre aseguraba que era el anticristo"

—Padre... —las manos le temblaban al reconocer a Fugaku en la foto del reporte policial.

Tardó un poco en procesar la información, en el sobre también venían cartas de las que reconoció la letra de su madre, y en las cuales esta relataba pesadillas donde veía a Sasuke de grande sobre varios cadáveres, trayendo enfermedad, dolor y muerte por donde quiera que pasaba.

Itachi guardó el sobre en un libro y se lo llevó a su recámara, iba a investigar todo eso para cerciorarse que fuera verdad, que no solo era un invento de alguien, pues según le dijeron, su madre falleció por enfermedad y su padre en un accidente de tránsito, pero aun así, las cartas eran demasiado explicitas, tanto, que por la noche tuvo las mismas visiones que su madre, quizá por la sugestión o por otra cosa.

~~~~~~~~

Una semana fue lo que el azabache aguantó tras conocer la verdad, había investigado y todo era cierto, desde el verdadero motivo del como murió su padre, hasta que Sasuke encajaba con las características que lo marcaban como el anticristo.

Puso su vida en retrospectiva, no sólo se debía a la marca en su cuello, también los hechos raros que se daban a su alrededor, como la vez que quiso salir con una chica y esta misteriosamente enfermó y murió días después de que se lo presentase a su hermanito menor.

—Esto no puede seguir así, no soy tan fuerte —susurró Itachi terminando de hacer unas maletas cuando los toquidos suaves de la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos—. Adelante.

—¿Ni-san? —Se escuchó la voz tierna y dulce de su pequeño hermano—. La señora Kushina me ha dicho que te irás a vivir a otro lado, a una escuela en el extranjero —a lo que el otro asintió.

—Perdón Sasuke, pero es lo mejor para mi futuro —se agachó a abrazarlo, él no tenía la fortaleza para parar a su hermano de su ascenso, pero tampoco tenía la fuerza de su padre para querer matarle, no era tan débil como su madre para suicidarse, por lo que simplemente intentó huir.

—¿Ya no me quieres? —Preguntó con lagrimitas que escapaban de sus ojos.

—Te amo más que a nadie mi pequeño, por eso voy a ver la forma de protegerte cuando lo necesites —le acarició el cabello de forma cariñosa—. La escuela a la que voy es una de las más prestigiosas que hay, seguro podré hacer buenas conexiones allí —pues pensaba frenar a Sasuke en su ascenso de otro modo de ser necesario.

—¡No quiero que te vayas! —Cuando gritó, varios cuervos volaron a estrellarse contra las ventanas, rompiéndolos y asustando al menor.

Eso sólo confirmó las sospechas de Itachi y de alejar cualquier rastro de duda.

—Te amo hermanito —susurró una vez más mientras una solitaria lágrima escapaba de su ojo, tomó sus maletas y dejó solo al menor.

Aquella noche hubo una gran tormenta, misma que azotó la ciudad con fuerza, rayos y truenos retumbaron por la mansión, Sasuke no paraba de llorar en su recámara, pareciera que, con el incremento de su dolor, la tormenta azotaba con más intensidad.

—¿Teme? —Se escuchó la vocecita del blondo entrando a la recámara y trepándose a la cama con él—. Mamá me dijo que Ita irá a una buena escuela, así que no estés triste, estará bien y vendrá en vacaciones.

—Cállate bobo, no sabes lo que es quedarse solo —abrazó sus rodillas escondiendo su rostro para que no le viera así—. Primero mamá me deja, luego papá y ahora Itachi.

Naruto se sentó junto a él abrazándole y dándole un beso en su cabeza de manera inocente.

—Está bien teme, te prometo que nunca me alejaré de ti, nunca te dejaré sólo —ofreció su meñique para sellar la promesa.

Sasuke sonrió suavemente limpiándose con la manga sus mejillas y tomando el dedito, uniendo sus deditos en un pacto infantil.

—Gracias Naruto, aunque no sé si quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con un dobe como tú —a lo que el otro le enseñó la lengua mientras el azabache se burlaba.

La tormenta comenzó a detenerse, así como llegó de la nada, de la misma forma empezó a parar, mientras ambos niños jugaban con los dinosaurios del moreno.

~~~~~~~~

Cinco años transcurrieron, aquellos ya no eran niños inocentes, sino adolescentes que entraban a preparatoria, mientras que Itachi solía mandar cartas para contar que estaba bien y próximo a recibirse, omitiendo contar detalles personales que pusieran en riesgo al joven artista con quien salía.

—Por tu culpa se nos hizo tarde —reclamó Sasuke mientras se brincaban la barda de la escuela.

—Ya teme, no te quejes, anoche no te quejaste, hasta pedías más.

Eso enrojeció al moreno, tanto por pena como furia.

—Es que hiciste trampa, no sé cómo, pero la hiciste, debías darme la revancha.

—Sí, pero por estar jugando videojuegos nos dormimos hasta las tres —dijo con una sonrisa zorruna—. Sé que a "Don Perfección" no le gusta perder, pero esta vez lo hiciste.

El morocho no quiso contestar, no porque considerara irrelevante el tema y que no valiera la pena seguir conversando de eso, sino porque no podía objetarle nada, siempre ganaba, por lo que la derrota no era algo que acostumbrase.

Al entrar, varias chicas y hasta chicos ya estaban armando gran alboroto, con pancartas, gritos y bulla en general para recibir al azabache.

Naruto rodó los ojos molesto, en la secundaria Sasuke parecía imán, pues generaba en las personas un deseo ferviente de seguirle y animarle en todo lo que hiciera, ya fuera por su apariencia, inteligencia o habilidades en los deportes, el morocho siempre era el centro de atención de todos.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Se colgó de su brazo apartando al Uzumaki—. Me inscribí en la misma escuela que tú para poder pasar tiempos juntos.

El varón hizo un gesto de fastidio mientras Naruto caminaba más rápido, esta vez irían en salones separados, por lo que el rubio se adelantó, más que nada porque sentía ciertos celos de su amigo.

—Nos vemos para el almuerzo —dijo Sasuke antes de que el otro se fuera, y con un rápido movimiento se quitó a la lapa que traía en el brazo.

Los días siguieron tranquilos, los maestros parecían amar al morocho como todos, salvo por uno que había fallecido de un ataque del corazón, el mismo día que no aceptó que el azabache le corrigiera al dar su clase y quien también castigó a Naruto por dormir durante su materia.

Como había una hora libre, aprovechó para esconderse en la biblioteca de sus molestas acosadoras, por un lado, no negaba que le gustaba la atención, sentirse admirado, que le envidiaran y ser el mejor, disfrutaba enormemente derrotar a quien osara enfrentarle, tenía cierto placer por ver a los demás caídos, pero el acoso le resultaba por demás molesto, sólo aguantaba una persona y era precisamente la única que no podía tener.

Ya fuera por ser hombres, porque eran de algún modo como hermanos tras vivir juntos desde pequeños, por el hecho de que eran mejores amigos o quizá porque a Naruto no le gustasen los hombres, cual fuera el caso, no tenía lo único que en verdad deseaba.

Para alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, tomó un libro de historia, su materia preferida pues era casi como si supiera que cosas pasaron, aun cuando no había leído o estudiado, era como si la información apareciera en su mente.

Tomó uno de los libros del estante, uno que hablaba sobre la vida de un dictador poderoso, cuando comenzó la lectura, algo sucedió en su cabeza, podía verlo casi como si él los hubiera vivido.

—¡Arrg! —Se quejó apretando su cabeza por el dolor que le generaban las imágenes.

No supo más de sí, se desmayó teniendo sueños raros que le mostraban lo que debía ser su futuro.

_"El anticristo se apoderará de las tierras, será líder de miles que serán su ejército, con ello causará hambre, enfermedad y muerte, ese es su destino"._

Lo siguiente que pasó es que se pudo ver a sí mismo parado sobre una pila de cadáveres donde veía a algunos de sus conocidos como Minato, Kushina, Itachi y por último el de Naruto.

—¡Ah! —Despertó agitado, estaba en su recámara, después de su desmayo en la biblioteca, lo llevaron a la enfermería, y de allí Kushina fue a recogerle.

—Tranquilo teme, sufriste un desmayo por deshidratación —dijo Naruto que estaba a su lado pues desde lo que pasó no quiso separarse de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Largo! —Ordenó haciendo que una jarra con agua sobre la mesa se rompiera.

—¿Sasuke? —Se levantó a verle preocupado y a tomar su frente para ver si tenía calentura o algo, pero el otro repelió el contacto.

—Que te vayas, no quiero volver a tenerte cerca —le tomó del brazo y a empujones le sacó de su alcoba—. No quiero volver a verte cerca de mí, ni que me hables, ni si quiera que respires cerca de mí —y dio un portazo que hizo resonar las ventanas.

—¿Por qué? —Se quedó como de piedra, sin comprender porque su mejor amigo, su casi hermano, con quien años convivió se portaba así con él, aquello dolía, demasiado, cuando venía de la persona quien más amas.

El azabache por su parte fue al baño a vomitar, quería deshacerse de las imágenes que había tenido en sueños, era como si su cuerpo rechazara automáticamente, extrañamente no le disgustaba la idea de ser conquistador del mundo, de doblegar los demás ante sí, pero lo que no concebía, era el de lastimar a su rubio.

Algo dentro de sí le decía que eso no era broma, que era su destino, estaba consciente por primera vez en toda su vida de sus poderes y la gran influencia que poseía sobre los demás, la forma en como le seguían y admiraban, pero todo ello se veía opacado cuando recordaba el cadáver de su hermano y Naruto.

—No puede ser... —susurró sin saber qué hacer bien, aunque algo ya era oficial, había aceptado su destino.

~~~~~~~~

A partir de aquel día, Naruto ni Sasuke volvieron a cruzar palabras por casi dos meses, apenas se veían lo indispensable en la casa, al inicio el ojiazul resintió el cambio drástico, pero después dejó de mostrar interés en el azabache, aunque no por ello dejaba de estar al pendiente del moreno.

Sabía que había estado mandando solicitudes a varias escuelas que fungían de internados, muy prestigiosas y en donde seguramente habría importantes conexiones que le servirían en su ascenso al poder, pero el blondo lo interpretó que deseaba irse de su lado, lo que lo lastimó aún más.

Sasuke igualmente hacía lo mismo, mantenía vigilado a su dobe, estaba al tanto de prácticamente todo lo que hacía gracias a unos cuervos que solían servirle de espías, y este por lo distraído que era no se percataba de que ninguno de sus movimientos escapaba a sus vigilantes.

Aquella era únicamente de mantenerle a salvo de su visión, quería alejarse lo más que pudiera para no dañarle, protegerlo del destino maldito que tenía, y al mismo tiempo no alejarse del todo, sino que mantenerse al pendiente del trigueño.

—"Quizás algún día, cuando gobierne este mundo y someta a los que se opongan, podamos estar juntos... sí, no habrá nadie que nos pueda separar" —pensó con cierta sonrisa tétrica en su rostro mientras miraba por la ventana desinteresadamente.

Cuando llegó el receso, fue a tomar su almuerzo a la terraza, aquel lugar le dejaba pensar con paz y tranquilidad de sus locas fans, claro que le gustaba ser idolatrado, pero las consideraba inferiores como para ser tomadas en cuenta, más cuando se querían pegar a él como lapas.

El cuervo que vigilaba a Naruto se posicionó a su lado, sonrió cerrando los ojos para que el animal le transmitiera sus recuerdos de cuando espiaba a Naruto.

La mayoría eran normales, del rubio durmiendo en clases, jugando con Kiba, robando la comida de Choji o queriendo brincarse las clases, lo que no le gustó fue una de las ultimas escenas que el pasó el animal.

Vio a su dobe, en el salón de música que estaba solo, con una chica de buen ver que se mostraba tímida, sonrojada y con algo que parecía una carta que estaba a punto de darle.

—"Estúpido usuratonkachi" —su enojo fue tal que, al abrir los ojos, los cuervos y otras aves que estaban en la escuela salieron volando de inmediato, tal y como cuando huyen de alguna catástrofe que presienten.

Sin tardarse más fue al salón de música con prisa, en el camino Sakura quiso acercarse a hacerle plática, pero esta vez el moreno la arrojó cruelmente al piso, sin si quiera detenerse a disculparse, ni una mirada de insignificancia le dedicó, pues para él sólo una cosa le importaba y abarcaba su mente.

Al llegar al salón la puerta tenía cerrojo, aquello no le gustó, pero al ser corrediza, con toda su fuerza la jaló rompiendo el seguro y molestándose más todavía por la escena que vio.

Naruto besaba a la chica, no era un beso desesperado o demandante, más bien era algo inexperto, y la forma en como se abrió la puerta le hizo pegar en brinco.

La cara del azabache era de rabia, prácticamente estaba por gritarle que, qué hacía besando a la lisiada, pero la tipa podía caminar bien, al menos hasta que no se la ingeniara para lanzarla por las escaleras "accidentalmente".

—No estábamos haciendo nada malo —se defendió el blondo creyendo que era algún profesor—. ¡Ah! Sólo era tú —rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca con la boca—. Largo, déjanos en paz.

Se sintió un cambio en la atmósfera que se puso pesada, el cielo se nubló y el aire azotó las ventanas con fuerza.

—Aléjate de ella —pronunció con una voz diferente, gruesa, fuerte, como si no fuera él, provocándole escalofríos al rubio, que pese a ello se mostró firme.

—No sé por qué te interesa o te metes, lo que haga con mi novia es problema mío, no tuyo.

El morocho alzó la mirada, sus ojos se mostraron rojos, sedientos de sangre como nunca en su vida, fijándose en la mujer que estaba al lado de Naruto, levantó su mano e hizo un ademán de lanzarle algo.

Una silla que estaba a dos metros de él voló con fuerza hacia Hinata que se congeló esperando recibir el golpe, mismo que nunca llegó pues Naruto le protegió lastimándose en el acto.

—¡Dobe! —Regresó en sí al verle herido, inconsciente y sangrando de la cabeza que fue donde le había dado.

Hinata huyó despavorida, dejando a ellos dos, el azabache por su parte corrió a ver a Naruto, temía que de verdad el golpe le hubiera matado, pero este todavía respiraba.

—No mi dobe, lo siento, nunca quise hacerte daño, no a ti —se disculpaba abrazándole, estaba dispuesto a cumplir su destino de grandeza, pero no si con ello perdía a su rubio.

El aire soplaba tan fuerte que este finalmente rompió las ventanas, y por los gritos que se escucharon de a fuera, pareció que todos los cristales de la escuela estallaron casi como de la nada.

—No me importa lastimar a otros, pero nunca quise hacerte daño a ti —experimentó por primera vez en su vida una sensación que no conocía hasta ahora, y eso era remordimiento.

El ojiazul comenzó a despertar algo adolorido, sintió como era dejado por en el piso frío y giró su vista localizando a su amigo quien recogió un pedazo de cristal grande de las ventanas.

—Perdón dobe, pero nunca te dañaría de nuevo —dijo llevándolo a su garganta con decisión, pero fue detenido por unos brazos fuertes que lo apretaron.

—¡Imbécil! —Se escuchó el grito mientras le quitaba el vidrio lastimándose en el proceso—. ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir tal idiotez?

—Porque soy malo Naruto, porque mi destino es dañar a otros, pero no quiero herirte a ti, nunca podría, me rehúso a hacerlo, prefiero morir antes de lastimarte.

—No eres malo teme, sólo idiota.

—No dobe, no lo entiendes, soy la reencarnación del mal, no preguntes como lo sé, pero algún día seré quien traiga caos y destrucción y muerte al mundo —a lo que el otro negó abrazándolo.

—Te creo, sé que no mientes, pero no me importa, si tu destino es destruir todo, yo te detendré, y si no puedo, me uniré a ti, pero deja de alejarme, eso es peor para mí cualquier cosa, porque Sasuke, yo te amo, y si acepté a Hinata, fue porque pensé que me odiabas.

-Grandísimo imbécil, lo hice porque deseaba protegerte, pero ahora que sé que me correspondes no dejaré que nadie te aparte de mí.

El azabache sintió como si le quitasen un peso de encima con las escenas que había visto, por un momento pensó que quizá su destino no estaba escrito, que podía tener una opción, y si al final su futuro era ser un conquistador, Naruto estaría a su lado, como su pareja y soporte, con el blondo se sentía el ser más invencible de la tierra.

Aquel día el ángel perdió la batalla contra el demonio.

Ambos se fundieron en un beso, fuerte, demandante, profundo que les complementaba, por dentro uno sonreía triunfador, tendría a su adorado ángel a su lado, mientras entre las sombras iba cobrando poder para volverse más fuerte.

Los ojos azules tenían un brillo nuevo, poderoso, porque a veces el mal no se oculta en la opción más obvia, el demonio suele esconderse detrás de un gesto inocente, bueno y viene de quien menos esperas.

Sasuke nunca tuvo visiones de lo que provocaría, sino más bien de lo que debía evitar, que su destino como ángel era asesinar al anticristo que dolor y muerte causaría, sus poderes eran para eso, para proteger, su marca lo señalaba como el salvador, porque nadie desconfiaría de las seis marcas adorables que tenía Naruto a la vista de todos en sus mejillas.

Los registros que le señalaban como la encarnación del mal desde un inicio estaban hechos para señalarlo a él equivocadamente, una de las vidas pasadas del blondo se encargó de arreglarlo, mientras que, en esta vida, el primer paso para vencer al ángel fue dejarlo solo, sin su hermano, pues el pequeño Naruto dejó el sobre de las causas de la muerte de sus padres donde Itachi pudiera encontrarlo al hacer su tarea.

Ahora el único salvador que podría parar al mal, había caído en manos del mismo demonio, quien cautivó su corazón y algún día pondría al mundo a sus pies, pues esta vez había ganado la batalla en su lucha eterna contra el bien.

Aquello había pasado muchas veces, tantas que sería difícil contarlas, Naruto y Sasuke habían estado jugando ese juego miles de veces, a veces ganaba el bien, a veces como esta el mal, pero ellos dos siempre estaban juntos pues se necesitaban para existir.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del final:
> 
> Neko: Espero haya sido de su agrado, creo que algunos no habrán visto venir que en realidad el anticristo siempre fue Naruto, pero pues ya saben, el demonio es tan listo que sabe ocultarse bien.
> 
> Sasu: Mira, no me molesta que me pongas de ángel o lo que quieras, es más, hasta te paso lo de mis padres o Itachi, pero lo que no te perdono es que hayas puesto al dobe a besarse con la Huana *agarra a Neko y le da con la silla*.
> 
> Naru: "¬¬u Mejor a ella que a mí...".
> 
> Neko: @.@ Bueno, sé que tendrán dudas por los pequeños huecos en la trama que hay, así que aquí les dejo las curiosidades y aclaraciones del fic.
> 
> Curiosidades:
> 
> -Este One~shot se basa en la película "La profecía" (The Omen en la versión original) que trata precisamente de la vida del anticristo desde pequeño hasta su adultez.
> 
> -La parte que me inspiró a hacerlo, fue donde Demián (el protagonista) es adolescente y le pide a su primo que se una a él, que lo quiere a su lado (no pude evitar shippearlos), pero él no acepta y Demián lo mata haciéndole algo en su cerebro. Posteriormente se ve demasiado afectado por esa muerte, siendo que, en toda la saga, no lamentó la muerte de nadie.
> 
> -Hay varias referencias de la película en el fic:
> 
> Lo de Fugaku lo saqué del final de la primera película.
> 
> Los cuervos eran sirvientes del demonio y mataron a una reportera que averiguó de más, así que quise usarlos aquí igual.
> 
> -Los sueños de Mikoto eran de un posible futuro donde Sasuke tendría que detener al demonio, pero ella los interpretó mal.
> 
> -Hay leve mención de DeiIta.
> 
> -El fic puede ser tomado como SasuNaru o NaruSasu según les guste a ustedes.
> 
> -Tuve problemas con título, pues ponerle "Anticristo" sentí que alguien por su religión pudiera ofenderse, así como ponerle "La profecía" al ser una película algo vieja, sé que muchos no lo conecerían y no les llamaría la atención, así que me decidí por este aunque fuera algo simple.
> 
> -Pequeña anécdota: Le pedí consejos a mi primo sobre posibles títulos y le conté la trama, fue algo más o menos así: "Hum... veamos, es sobre el diablo, y trata de dos gays, ya sé el demonio joto" XD no sé pero me dio gracia XD.
> 
> -Sólo por aclarar, la personalidad perfecta y magnética del teme, es parte de su encanto como supuesto salvador.
> 
> -Por último, confirmo que en efecto, Naru traerá todo ese caos, destrucción y muerte en algún futuro, con Sasuke a su lado y como soporte.
> 
> Neko: Y pues eso es todo que recuerde, si tienen alguna duda con gusto la aclaro.
> 
> Naru: Pero si yo soy siempre el bueno Q.Q y no me gusta dañar a nadie.
> 
> Neko: Pues te aguantas XD.
> 
> Les invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Facebook, es SasuNaru/NaruSasu, se permiten imágenes de ellos, les advierto que hay hard así que, si son sensibles, no les gusta o los tienen controlados decidan si quieren unirse, también hay temáticas diarias y juegos, les dejo el nombre y el link pueden pedírmelo en los comentarios o por privado.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Si el fic les gustó, les agradecería que me dejasen un comentario, con gusto lo responderé. Tengo más fics tanto SN como NS en mi perfil por si gustan darse una vuelta.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


End file.
